


十九

by hunhun9



Category: qyxy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunhun9/pseuds/hunhun9





	十九

“我是杀了那人。”王皓轩再开口喉中如钝刀划过，手边向宋继扬丢去一支小盅。  
宋继扬接住打开一看，“啪”的把手中物摔打在地。  
盅里滴溜溜滑出来的东西朝着他脚边滚，宋继扬腿下一软跌倒在地。他被迫回忆起一幕，宽腰带紧箍着脖子，眼珠鼓着舌头吐着的渗人场景，对着自己的那张吊死鬼的脸。  
“只不过，不是因为他是你的人，而是因为这对东西看了你的身子！”王皓轩指向地上还在打滚的一对眼球，几乎是在冲他怒吼。  
愈是他的云淡风轻，王皓轩愈是害怕暴露自己的不安感，快要疯掉的占有欲...是疯掉了吧，听着别人对他的污言秽语，觊觎的眼神，冒犯的举动。  
明月何皎皎，岂是腌臜能染口的。  
这些在折磨他的克制，只是在亲吻时暗暗睁开些眼睛，忘情拥有他的脸庞；只是在他熟睡时搂他在怀，患上一种贪恋拥抱的怪癖。  
可就是这一点占有，都是假的。王皓轩感受到自己的桎梏在根根崩裂中。  
“你想好，你敢这样出去一步，看到的人该付出什么。”他上前一把扯住宋继扬衣领，嘴角的颤抖似乎要笑出声来，但却只是不住抖着，直到眼白浸成淡红。  
不再有人情的眼，透湿的衣角，连同夜空的咆哮把宋继扬钉在原地，像一只失了骨架的傀儡，任由饿疯的狼压在地板上撕咬个稀碎。  
宋继扬在看到那根熟悉的皮带时，身体向后瑟缩了，但上方的巨狼却不容他退缩，膝盖重重地压制住他的颈。那不再是他可以捏在手中的玩物，而是一位将军勒死玩物的工具。  
他勒住宋继扬双手，又一把扯过自天花板垂下的金色幔帘，要他跪在地上双臂被吊起来。  
掐起下巴，掰开紧闭的双眼：“扯平，你休想！”  
王皓轩绕在宋继扬身后贴他跪了下来，迫对方看向穿衣镜中衣冠不整的自己。  
宋继扬看着此等荒唐景象，那副疏离神情更甚：“要肏便给你肏，给谁都一样，还惩罚我看着自己下作样子，将军倒是费心了。”  
王皓轩不及话落，就探手向前揪紧他胸前裸露，拉扯力度使宋继扬痛的仰头倒吸着气，徒劳试图用头部推开些身后人。  
在他耳边是野兽的低吼：“恶心我？我远没有让你察觉我有多恶心。”  
他将他撕扯的七零八落，又故意不尽数剥去，要那放荡衣衫在身上不能蔽体的披挂着，想是憎恨它与它的主人一样多。  
背后猩红双眼直盯镜中，知他怕，偏要在他腋下、腹部怕处呵他痒，眉眼中的愤怒竟有些化为狎昵神色，宋继扬顿感绝望极，带动红黑的一身破碎绸子筛糠一般的打抖。  
终于饶过他时，宋继扬直觉到这只是开始，王皓轩在破碎处捞出那秀气的私密处，力道不轻地研磨起来。  
他看着他溃不成军的样子，越是摆出清冷神色，越像是染满欲望。  
板上鱼肉，宋继扬从没有觉得时间这般难熬过，他无止境的折磨他，宋继扬下唇被自己咬得淌血：“不要了...你放过我吧。”  
“那你为何不放过我！”  
门外催促拍门声响起，王皓轩发了狠，拍门声越是急促，越是慢条斯理亵渎着怀中人。那具细白的身子连脚趾都漫上了粉红色。  
宋继扬发了慌，眼神在门口和镜中不断来回，身后响起凶徒低声：“你知道该怎么做。”  
宋继扬只好强沉着嗓音：“今日我不演出，叫他们散了。”  
门外脚步声渐远，宋继扬再沉不住，喘息声破碎着流泻出来。  
王皓轩被这声、这景、这覆水难收，刺断了最后一根神经，面目再无法保持冷静。  
进入前，却是依然怕那人看到自己狼狈似的，快速撕去那人腰间一块红布，蒙了他的眼，才尽情冲撞起来。


End file.
